


good for business

by manticoremoons



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cock Worship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manticoremoons/pseuds/manticoremoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Magnus probably should’ve laid down some ground rules to this game of theirs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	good for business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [shadowhunters ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html) and the brilliant Elasticella's prompt: _Alec/Magnus Alec sucks off Magnus under a desk, while Magnus attempts to continue working._ I hope you like this and it fits what you wanted, at least a little :).
> 
> This is set in the TV show verse, of course. Totally canon (at least one day, haha). Not beta-read. All mistakes are mine but these characters ain't!

In hindsight, Magnus probably should’ve laid down some ground rules to this game of theirs.

But who could blame him for not doing so?

When Alexander Lightwood was five seconds away from fucking you on the kitchen table and he paused with his dick _half-way inside_ to look down at you with one of those unbearably sweet smiles of his to say he wanted to ‘experiment’ and ‘try new things’ in the bedroom, you didn’t declare a time-out to work out the fine print of what that might _mean_. No, you nodded, very quickly with an emphatic ‘ _Yes, whatever you want, now fuck me_ ’ and hooked your legs around that fine waist of his so he could, indeed, fuck you to hell and back.

So yes. All things considered, Magnus could certainly have put in some addenda to Alexander’s noble cause to add some adventure and risk to their sex play—not that they were boring, by any means, it’s just that apparently Alec had a secret yen for living on the edge that he was determined to express fully in the bedroom (and not just the bedroom). So he hadn’t proposed any rules of engagement, idiot that he was. And now here he is—paying the consequences for it.

 

‘Alexander,’ Magnus hisses, ‘What are you doing down there?’

‘There’ being the tiny cubicle space under Magnus’ large ebony desk, a three-hundred-year-old desk and a fine one at that. Alec isn’t a small man, over six feet of unbearably hot Nephilim is currently crammed in that teeny tiny space, looking up at Magnus with a paradoxically devilish smile.

‘I told you what I wanted, remember?’ he says in an undertone, and his tongue swipes at his lower lip as he runs his gaze over Magnus’ very clothed body.

Magnus shivers at that heated look. He wishes someone had warned him a few months ago when he’d first taken Alexander to his bed that he’d be unleashing a monster. But no one had. And normally Magnus would be 100% for a little office nookie, but—

‘So, Bane, I haven’t got all day to negotiate with you—what are the terms? Nice new bathroom decorations by the way—the metallic purple fixings are very… striking.’

Magnus jumps and shoves his chair in closer to the desk, effectively trapping Alec underneath so his rather unwelcome guest can’t see him. He hears a whispered ‘ow’ and cringes, leaning forward on his elbows with a very professional look on his face even as he drags the chair back a few inches. Hopefully, he didn’t squash any of Alec’s fingers.

‘Ah, I’m glad you noticed the colour arrangement in my bathroom, Maximillian, I certainly picked those out with you in mind.’

Maximillian Dolan is probably one of Magnus’ most loyal but tiresome clients this century. A tiny sprite of a man, with a bald head and a curling moustache, who wears a monocle (those weren’t even cool when they were in fashion over a hundred years ago, for goodness’ sake). Maximillian talks over-loud, the sort of man who doesn’t speak—he orates, no matter that he has an audience of one that rarely listens to what he’s on about. He’s come to visit Magnus every six months for the last decade to acquire a rather expensive potion that enhances his sexual prowess, among a number of other nefarious dealings.

‘Yes, they are indeed very tasteful,’ Maximillian says, still under the delusion that his tastes and opinions are of any consequence to Magnus. ‘In one of my bathrooms in the Thionville chateau—more of a cottage really if you know what I mean—I’ve used a most delightful shade of puce on the walls with a brocade finish….’

Magnus barely resists rolling his eyes, this story is going to be a long one if Maximillian’s usual sermons on things no one cares about are anything to go by. He leans back in his chair to settle in for the long-haul. And that’s when he feels it.

A hand. Two hands, in fact, creeping along the in-seam of his trousers, nudging his legs wider.

Magnus gulps, fidgets in his chair as he stares at Maximillian with renewed concentration. He can’t tell Alexander to stop or get out from under there, he will have to take this one for the team.

_He can do this; he can be strong._

He whimpers when he feels something hot and moist press into his pants’ crotch. And the soft graze of teeth against his already hardening cloth-covered cock.

_Oh shit. He won’t survive this. He’s going to die. Alexander is going to end him._

He’s sitting far back enough that he can see a little bit of under the desk and what he does see takes Magnus’ arousal from 0 to 100 in a flash. Alexander, his eyes closed, a reverent look on his face as he rubs his face against Magnus’ crotch and just breathes him in. A little smile’s playing on his plump lips like he’s thoroughly enjoying this and he hasn’t even started yet.

As if he knows Magnus is watching him, his eyelids slide half open and he looks right up at him, a mischievous glint as that smile turns into a full blown smirk. He leans up a little to clench his teeth around the hook of Magnus’ zipper and carefully pulls it down.

Magnus swears under his breath, grips the arms of his chair. His gaze flits back up to Maximillian who is just coming to the end of his dull monologue.

‘Apologies, Bane, you know how I do run on.’ He doesn’t sound particularly sorry.

Magnus tamps down the urge to say yes, he _does_ know how Maximillian does ‘run on.’ Customer relations is a very big part of why Magnus is so good at his job. And his philosophy as a warlock has always been that he’d make a deal with a devil, even a boring one, if it had a decent paycheque attached to it.

‘Of course, Maximillian—.’

He cuts off with a gasp. Because now Alexander’s got his hands on his cock, drawing it out of Magnus’ trousers gently, like a pirate with a bit of priceless treasure, and into his mouth in a skilfully quick movement.

Magnus glances down and glimpses Alec’s plush mouth wrapped out the tip, feels the wet slide of his tongue against his frenulum, and immediately hunches over, both of his elbows on his desk. He’ll lose it if he has to watch his boyfriend _and_ do his best to maintain a professional mien at the same time.

‘Everything, all right there, warlock?’ Maximillian asks, only mild concern on his face.

Magnus shakes his head vigorously.

Alec’s warm, wet mouth starts to swallow him down, inch by agonising inch.

He stutters out on a gasp, ‘I-I mean, yes, I—um—I appear to have eaten something that just, you know, disagreed with—.’

He chokes when he feels Alec’s nose nudge against his lower abdomen, the head of his cock trapped in the tight ring of muscle at the back of Alec’s throat. _Oh fuck_.

Maximillian makes a sound of sympathy. ‘Oh, very unfortunate, I myself have recently suffered from a digestive ailment—the long travel, you know?’

Magnus gives an energetic nod. ‘Oh, oh, yes, _yes_ , travel… is a… hard…’, his voice dropping to a whisper. He shuts his eyes involuntarily as Alec deep-throats him, the pressure on his cock almost too much to bear. He can even hear the wet gasp of Alec choking, like he took in too much, too soon and that’s intoxicating. Magnus laughs shrilly to cover it up—not just so his guest doesn’t find out that he’s in the midst of getting a suck-job but because that sound belongs to him and him alone. He doesn’t want to share it with anyone.

Thankfully, Maximillian seems to take that as a cue to launch into a long and detailed description of his various travel ailments. Magnus blocks most of it out because it’s a bit of an overshare. And, also because now Alec’s started sucking him in earnest and there’s very little he can focus on besides the sensation of that mouth moving up and down on him.

 

Alec had been nervous the first time he’d offered to give a blow job, endearingly so. He’d paused every few seconds to ask if he was doing this or that right and Magnus, nearly overcome at the sight of this man on his knees before him, had been hard-put to not just hold Alec’s head down over his crotch and fuck his mouth. He hadn’t done that though, not the first time or even the second. He’d been patient and encouraging because, truthfully, Alec could do whatever he wanted and it’d probably drive Magnus half-mad.

It wasn’t until the fifth or sixth time that Alec had pulled off, his mouth swollen and glistening with spit and a spot of pre-come, cheeks flushed pink, to beg, ‘You can push my head down if you want.’ And because Magnus had told him time and again that _he_ needed to _want_ to do things for _himself_ , he’d rephrased, the words coming out in a stilted rush, ‘I want you to fuck my mouth. I-I want to feel it tomorrow, feel you in my throat while I’m walking around in the institute, talking to everyone there.’

And well, that alone—Alec saying exactly what he wanted and being frankly filthy—had just about tipped Magnus over the edge. But he’d done as Alec asked, and fucked his mouth, woven his fingers through Alec’s hair to hold him still while he did it and Alec had taken it. Taken every thrust, choking on Magnus’ dick, moaning around him like he could take it all day if Magnus wanted it.

It had been a very _memorable_ experience to say the least.

 

There’s none of the nerves this time though. Alec knows exactly what he’s doing. Knows exactly what Magnus likes and how he likes it.

He knows, for instance, that Magnus likes it when he drags his tongue along the vein on the bottom of his cock just like that. And he knows Magnus likes it when he tickles the flared tip with fast little kitten-licks just like that. And he knows Magnus really loves it when he takes him in deep and holds still, tight throat working around him, for long enough that even that enhanced Nephilim breathing is pushed to the limit.

He puts all of that considerable knowledge to good use and Magnus bites the inside of his cheek until it bleeds to keep from yelling. Magnus slams his clammy palms flat on the desk in front of him and shifts his hips, just a fraction of a movement—a mere echo of how he wants to fuck Alec’s mouth good and proper.

Maximillian clears his throat, ‘I say, Bane, perhaps you should go and see a doctor?’

Magnus, feeling delirious, glowing spots appearing in front of his eyes, slurs, ‘Oh no… I don’t think a doctor could… help with this issue.’ Because, no, a doctor couldn’t help. He just needs to come. So badly. Needs to come down Alexander’s throat and never stop. Magnus bites his lip and exhales softly as Alec hits that sweet spot again.

‘Oh dear, is it chronic?’

Magnus’ eyes roll into the back of his head, a pained moan squeezing out of his throat despite his best efforts to stifle it. ‘Mhm, yes, very. Very chronic. And contagious—exceedingly—oh _fuck_ ,’ he curses.

Alec’s pulled off and Magnus can feel him rubbing his lips against his cock-tip, and then wrapping a fist around the base so he can nudge his face against it, almost worshipful. The first time Alec had done this, Magnus had exploded on the spot. What else could he do with Alexander Gideon Lightwood rubbing his cock all over his face like he wanted to rub Magnus into his skin till he could never get the taste and feel of him out.

Maximillian, a notorious hypochondriac, shoots up out of his chair, a panicked look on his face. ‘Contagious? Well, in that case, I’ll just leave and perhaps we can reschedule our appointment for another time.’

Magnus waves at him absentmindedly, Alec’s fisting his cock hard and fast now, tugging him closer to the edge with each pass.

‘I’ll just show myself out then,’ Maximillian is saying.

And Magnus can’t even be bothered to look up to bid him farewell or really care about anything except Alec’s tongue lapping at the tip of his cock while his callused fingers pump him faster and faster and—

‘Oh, Alexander—I’m—.’

He comes, his hips juddering with it, Alec rubbing him through it, milking every last drop.

He slumps back into his chair and rolls it back so he can see the man who’s, honestly, made his day. His week. Possibly his year.

The sight that greets him is enough to make his cock twitch again. Alexander is sitting back on his heels, his lips dark plum-coloured and his chin speckled with come and spit. He grins up at Magnus, hazel eyes sparkling as he uses his fingers to clean up and suck up the errant drops of semen.

Magnus’ stomach coils at the picture that makes, and he can’t stop himself from ducking down to kiss the taste of himself off Alec’s mouth. It’s a dirty kiss, their tongues twisting around each other and Magnus draws Alec up to his feet without breaking it.

When he pulls back, Alec remarks, a look of faux-innocence on his face, ‘That went well, I’d say?’

‘You’re an absolute menace, you know that?’ Alec just glances down at Magnus’ damp cock still hanging out of his pants with a smug lift of his right eyebrow.

Shaking his head, Magnus pushes him until his butt hits the desk and gets down to his knees. ‘Now let me return the favour.’

As he gets to work, he grins at the way Alec’s amused chuckle turns into a groan.

Now this is the kind of business deal Magnus can get behind or rather beneath.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely have no idea where this came from, I guess these two sort of inspire me or whatever. Thanks for reading. Feedback is always a gift, so please leave some if you're so inclined. Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://berensens.tumblr.com).


End file.
